batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 4
Synopsis "Life Lines, Chapter Four: Full Circle" Catwoman finds herself surrounded by the militia soldiers of El Jefe del Pais, supreme dictator of Santa Prisca, despite El Jefe's commands to stand down, after she saved his life. Despite knowing that El Jefe isa cruel and brutal leader, she chooses to trust him, hoping that he shares a similar honour-based moral code to her own. Despite her trust, some of El Jefe's men open fire, forcing her to knock her host to the ground, to keep him out of harm's way. Even so, she manages to knock out one of them, and trains his gun on the second, who makes a run for it. She can't get a clear shot, though, and he goes free. El Jefe has his men question the captured soldier to make certain of whether he is a fool or an employee of his enemies, and if the runaway cannot be found, his child would be imprisoned in his stead. Catwoman agrees to stay on as El Jefe del Pais' guest. Elsewhere, the escaped soldier returns to his employer, Quincy Lord, a recent acquaintance of Selina Kyle. The soldier warns that El Jefe knows that there are machinations against him, and that if he is not captured, his children will be imprisoned. In order to protect the children, Lord shoots the soldier in the head, and orders that his body be placed prominently, so it will be found by El Jefe. Later, Lord and his girlfriend Dohani accept a dinner invitation to El Jefe's estate. There, they meet with El Jefe, who is surprised by Lord's lack of devotion to Dohani, and reveals that in the past his wife was imprisoned in Pena Duro, the famously brutal prison where she died. After hearing the story, Quincy Lord makes insensitive remarks, which act as a signal to his men to come out of hiding and train their weapons on El Jefe. Once again, Catwoman is forced to save her host, hiding him beneath the table along with Dohani. At her signal, she sends them for the door while she takes out the gunmen. Unfortunately, the door has been blocked, and even with the gunmen taken out, Lord remains, to threaten them. Unexpectedly, though, Dohani shoots Quincy in the back, revealing that she is pregnant with his child, and will not allow the child to be condemned for his father's crimes. El Jefe splits Lord's personal fortune between Catwoman and Dohani, and Selina returns to Gotham City, finally. Outside Blackgate Penitentiary, she meets with her associate Leopold, and arranges for him to tell Bane what she learned in his native country. However, much of the story she feeds Leopold is fabricated, having realized that he was involved in the attempt on her life by a Santa Priscan assassin sent to kill Bane, who Bane sent after her instead. Part of her made-up story suggests that Bane is the offspring of Quincy Lord, who allowed him to be imprisoned from birth. Enraged at hearing the story, Bane snaps Leopold's neck, dealing with two of Catwoman's problems at once. Appearances "Life Lines, Chapter Four: Full Circle" Individuals *Catwoman *Bane *Batman *Jean Paul Valley *Leopold Locations *Santa Prisca *Gotham City **Blackgate Penitentiary Items *Catwoman's Claws *Catwoman's Whip Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 04